Pulangkan saja, aku pada ibuku atau ayahku
by CharLene Choi
Summary: "Kau mendapatkan istri yang galak itu berarti tandanya kau sudah berhasil sebagai penerus klan Nara selanjutnya," ujar ayahnya itu dengan terharu. Ia bahagia, ia bisa mangkat dengan seenak jidatnya nanti. "Pulangkan saja, aku pada ibuku atau ayahku... " RnR?


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Written © CharLene Choi**

**Story © CharLene Choi**

**Warning: Tidak lucu, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc…**

**Dont Like Dont Read.**

* * *

**•｡ ⌒ ****...** **Pulangkan saja, aku pada ibuku atau ayahku********...** ⌒ ｡•

**By: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru Nara dan Temari Rei baru saja menikah, mereka kini tinggal di rumah baru mereka. Sederhana, tapi sangat nyaman. Dua minggu menikah, pengantin baru itu mulai mengalami cekcok. Temari selalu kesal dengan kepemalasan Shikamaru yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Awalnya Temari masih sabar, ia hanya meneriaki sang suami sama seperti yang ibu mertuanya lakukan ketika memarahi ayah mertuanya. Tapi, malang tak dapat ditolak, aral tak dapat dilintang, dan bahaya tak dapat dicegah, kesabaran Temari sudah habis. Terjadilah KDRT pada pasangan beda tiga tahun itu. Tanpa ampun wanita cantik berambut pirang yang diikat empat itu memukuli sang suami dengan tanpa ampun juga. Shikamaru ditonjok, ditendang, dan diusir dari rumah.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah musik terdengar mengalun dengan keras dari rumah tetangganya. _"Pulangkan saja, aku pada ibuku atau ayahku...~"_

Shikamaru merutuk. Itu lagu apa maksudnya sih?

"_Dulu... segenggam emas, kau pinang aku...~"_

"Dul—BERISIK!"

Shikamaru terdiam ketika melihat sepuluh pisau terbang dari jendela dapur rumahnya dan—

_Jleb!_

_Jleb!_

_Jleb!_

_Jleb!_

_Jleb!_

_Jleb!_

_Jleb!_

_Jleb!_

_Jleb!_

_Jleb!_

—menancap tepat ke pintu rumah tetangganya. Lalu disusul oleh kapak besar bercorak kipas angin yang melayang ke arahnya.

_Trak!_

Untung kapak nista itu malah berakhir menancap di sebuah pohon besar di depan rumahnya.

_Bruak!_

Pohon malang itu pun harus terpaksa menggantikan jadwal Shikamaru yang seharusnya di potong si kapak. Shikamaru hanya mampu menatap _horror_ pohon malang itu, ia tak menduga kalau kekuatan istrinya itu sangat dahsyat. Pohon besar itu tumbang dalam satu lemparan. Tak mau mati konyol, Shikamaru pulang ke rumah orang tuanya dengan hati remuk redam, disertai penampilan mata bengkak, pipi peyot, bibir jontor, dan rambut hampir botak.

"_Pulangkan saja, aku pada ibuku atau ayahku...~"_

"Cih, nih lagu emang niat bener buat ngejek," gerutu Shikamaru masam. Ia mulai celingak-celinguk kesana-kemari, mencari si pemutar lagu.

Dan, _voila_... ia melihat sosok ayahnya sedang duduk di teras rumahnya—

"_Pulangkan saja, aku pada ibuku atau ayahku...~"_

—ditemani dengan secangkir kopi dan radio butut yang sudah berkarat dimana-mana. Di kursi, di gagang pintu, di kusen jendela, dan di tiang besi penyangga rumah karatan mereka.

"_Pulangkan saja, aku pada ibuku atau ayahku...~"_

Shikamaru berdecak kesal. Lagu sialan itu dari radio butut ayahnya ternyata.

"_Pulangkan saja, aku pada ibuku atau ayahku...~"_

Ia berjalan lebih cepat.

"_Pulangkan saja, aku pada ibuku atau ayahku...~"_

Sampai di teras ia menatap sang ayah dengan wajah sedih—

"_Pulangkan saja, aku pada ibuku atau ayahku...~"_

—tapi sang ayah tercinta hanya membalas tatapan sedih sang putra tercinta dengan wajah datar.

"_Pulangkan saja, aku pada ibuku atau ayahku...~"_

Sama sekali tak terlihat panik dan khawatir ketika melihat tampilan butut sang putra semata wayangnya.

"_Pulangkan saja, aku pada ibuku atau ayahku...~"_

Urat kemarahan Shikamaru keluar, ini memang pendengarannya yang salah atau memang lagu itu sudah mengulangi kata-katanya untuk yang ke-8 kalinya.

"_Pulang—"_ Shikamaru menyambar radio butut itu dengan kesal lalu melemparnya—tapi Shikaku dengan sigap menangkap sang radio. Nasib naas memang masih tetap berpihak pada Shikamaru.

"_Pulangkan saja, aku pada ibuku atau ayahku...~"_

Shikaku masuk ke dalam dengan terburu-buru, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sedang mengurut dadanya karena kesal. Sementara di dalam, Shikaku menemui Yohino yang sedang sibuk memasak di dapur.

_Tak!_

Dengan sekuat tenaga Yoshino mengayunkan samurainya untuk memotong daging sapi. Melihat situasi ini, Shikaku pun menjadi ciut. Dengan takut-takut ia mendekati sang istri tercinta dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Yo-Yoshino...," panggilnya gugup.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang istri tercinta dengan datar.

_Tak!_

Sang samurai kembali memotong sayur-sayuran menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

Glekh! Shikaku meneguk ludahnya yang terasa pahit. Semoga ia selamat hari ini.

"Ka-kalau ada yang mau menghancurkan radio ini, apa akibatnya?" tanya Shikaku dengan gugup, kebetulan Shikamaru yang sudah berada di dalam hanya cengo mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya.

Terdengar geraman dari sang nyonya Nara. Dengan berang ia mengacungkan sang samurai ke leher suaminya tercinta. "Kau pikir kau punya duit untuk menggantinya, hah!"

"Bu-bukan aku, tapi Shikamaru," sahut Shikaku gugup. Pengakuan dari sang ayah tercinta membuat bulu kuduk Shikamaru merinding. Tidak untuk hari ini, ia sudah cukup menderita, bukan cukup, sangat malah.

"SHIKAMARU!" teriakan menggelegar Yoshino membuat atap seng rumah mereka melayang, lalu turun kembali.

Shikamaru terdiam kaku di tempatnya. Ia menatap sang ibu tercinta dengan samurai kesayangan ibunya itu dengan pasrah. Untuk sesaat Yoshino terdiam ketika melihat penampilan mengenaskan Shikamaru.

"Siapa yang menghajarmu?" tanya Yoshino dengan panik. Shikamaru senyum-senyum gaje, ibunya pasti akan memanjakannya.

"Temari bu, dia menghajarku tanpa ampun dan mengusirku," sahut Shikamaru dengan terisak, dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan _pink_-nya lalu mengusap air matanya dengan gerakan yang sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat gemulai.

Yoshino dan Shikaku yang melihat tingkah OOC putra mereka itu, langsung menjedotkan kepala ke dinding yang ada di dekat mereka.

Duak! Duak!

Muncul benjolan segede bola kaki di kepala pasangan suami-istri Nara itu.

"Hentikan tingkahmu itu," ujar Yoshino datar. "Kau memang tak salah memilih istri, anakku. Temari memang menantu yang baik, ia melakukan tugasnya dengan sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat baik," tambahnya dengan sumringah. Ia pun kembali ke dapur melanjutkan kesenangan sang samurai dalam memotong bahan-bahan makanan.

Shikamaru tepar di tempat. Sementara Shikaku, ia menyeret putranya yang pingsan ke kamar.

"_Pulangkan saja, aku pada ibuku atau ayahku...~"_

Shikamaru terbangun, ia memandang tajam pada radio butut sang ayah. "Cepat matikan!"

"Tadi sudah ayah matikan."

"_Pulangkan saja, aku pada ibuku atau ayahku...~"_

Grrrr... Shikamaru mulai mengeluarkan asap. Melihat situasi yang tidak aman atas radionya, Shikaku memilih kabur melewati jendela kamar Shikamaru.

Shikaku yang berada di luar rumah langsung menatap nyalang sekelilingnya. "Tolong! Rumahku hilang!" teriaknya gaje. Shikamaru sweatdrop di tempat.

###

Malamnya, ayah dan anak yang sama-sama gaje itu sedang menikmati malam indah penuh bintang.

"Apakah kakek dulu sering dihajar oleh nenek?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja. Malah kakek pernah hampir sebulanan dirawat dirumah sakit karena dihajar oleh nenek," sahut Shikaku sumringah. Shikamaru cengo.

"Apa ayah kakek juga sering dihajar oleh istrinya?" Shikamaru kembali bertanya.

"Itu pasti. Tapi kenapa kau tanyakan ini, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru menyatukan kesepuluh jarinya dan menunduk dengan mata terpejam. Lalu membuka matanya kembali, ia memandang sang ayah dengan malas. "Aku hanya ingin kepastian siapa yang memulai," sahut Shikamaru akhirnya. Shikaku cengo, lalu tepar dengan mulut berbusa.

Tiba-tiba Yoshino muncul dengan seember air—

_Byuuuur!_

—Shikaku gelagapan. Setelah Shikaku terbangun, tanpa rasa bersalah Yoshino kembali ke dalam rumah.

Shikaku lalu membuka bajunya dan memerasnya dengan berlinangan air mata. Ketika sang ayah hendak melepaskan celana bututnya juga, Shikamaru langsung mencegah tindakan asusila ayahnya itu. Dengan nyengir gaje Shikaku kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Kau mendapatkan istri yang galak itu berarti tandanya kau sudah berhasil sebagai penerus klan Nara selanjutnya," ujar ayahnya itu dengan terharu. Ia bahagia, ia bisa mangkat dengan seenak jidatnya nanti.

Sekarang giliran Shikamaru yang tepar dengan mulut berbusa. Shikaku mengedikkan bahunya, lalu berjalan dengan riang ke dalam rumah.

"Yoshino-_chaaaaaan_~" panggilnya mesra. Shikamaru tepar dengan mulut berdarah-darah.

Tiba-tiba, Shikamaru merasakan usapan halus di pipinya yang peyot. Ia membuka matanya, dan mendapati Temari sedang mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. Ia menangkap setetes cairan bening di iris _teal_ istrinya itu.

"Kenapa kau tak pulang-pulang?" isaknya. Shikamaru terdiam, lalu memeluk lembut Temari dengan haru. Ini saat-saat yang bisa membuatnya sangat mencintai Temari, saat dimana wanita galak ini berubah menjadi wanita manis dan manja. Apalagi senyumnya itu, benar-benar panah cinta beracun yang sangat mematikan.

Temari melepaskan pelukan Shikamaru dengan kasar. Pria berambut nanas itu hanya mampu menelan ludahnya, sisi iblis istrinya itu telah kembali.

"Kau membuat aku memasak makan malam dengan porsi dua orang, padahal kau tidak pulang," ujar Temari datar. "Sekarang cepat pulang dan cuci piring!" bentak Temari.

Dengan kalang-kabut Shikamaru ngibir ke rumahnya. Sementara Temari, ia tersenyum puas lalu masuk ke dalam rumah, menemui Yoshino dan Shikaku yang ternyata sedang main kartu.

"Ah, Temari-_chan_. Ayo ikut, kita sedang kekurangan orang nih," panggil Yoshino dengan sumringah, Temari pun berlari-lari kecil ke arah ibu dan ayah mertuanya itu. Sementara ketiga makhluk tak jelas itu sibuk bermain kartu—yang selalu berakhir dengan kekalahan Shikaku—Shikarela sedang sibuk mencuci piring yang bertumpuk hampir memenuhi rumahnya. Ternyata Tematiri sedang membuka tempat pencucian piring dengan biaya seribu perpiring.

Shikamaru mulai menangis bombay. "Sial! Siapa yang menaruh bawang bombay disini sih?" gerutu Shikamaru ketika dengan tiba-tiba sebuah bawang bombay segede menara _eiffel_ berada tepat di hadapannya.

"_Pulangkan saja, aku pada ibuku atau ayahku...~"_

Shikamaru menggeram ketika melihat radio butut ayahnya berada di sebelahnya, menemaninya dalam _party_ cuci-cuci piring. Ya, setidaknya penderitaan Shikamaru Nara sedikit berkurang karena ditemani oleh si radio butut dan si bawang bombay.

"_Pulangkan saja, aku pada ibuku atau ayahku...~"_

"_Pulangkan saja, aku pada ibuku atau ayahku...~"_

"_Pulangkan saja, aku pada ibuku atau ayahku...~"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin...**

* * *

**Ini...?  
Ah, Lene enggak ngerti deh.  
Tidak ada chara bashing, ini hanya kesenangan semata. #ditonjok Shikamaru.  
Silahkan kalian mau nilai fic ini seperti apa...  
Akhir kata, Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya kalau udah baca...  
Itung-itung amal di bulan puasa. #plak**


End file.
